Code Geass: The New Emperor
by Operator-MTF-OMEGA-7
Summary: What would happen if Leluch's father called him a new emperor and had the support of a round knight and how his plans would change.Will Leluchu conquer the whole world with the help of the Round write this story I was persuaded by fan fiction written by KaiserBlak under the title Alternate Paths to Claim the Crown.I hope you enjoy my story because it is my first.
1. Episode-1-Rise of New Emperor

Episode-1-Rise of The New Emporer

„Powiedz Leluchu, czy naprawdę wierzysz, że możesz pokonać Schnizela swoją mocą" - 98. Cesarz zapytał syna, który stał przed nim

Leluchu spojrzał na swojego Ojca, który powoli rozpadał się na cząstki: „Tak, wierzę, że to zrobię, ponieważ byłem i nadal jestem człowiekiem cudów"

Charls spojrzał na syna z dziwnym uśmiechem: „Wiesz co, synu, nie jesteśmy tak bardzo od siebie różni" i zaczął się śmiać cicho

Mariane spojrzała ze smutkiem na swojego męża „Straciliśmy Charlsa, ale przynajmniej nasz syn nas pobił"

Charls skinął głową i odpowiedział: „Tak, ale dzięki temu nasz syn pokazał, że jest godny"

Leluchu był zaskoczony odpowiedzią ojca i zapytał go: „Ale ile jestem wart?".

Charls uśmiechnął się, gdy powiedział: „Jesteś godzien zostać 99. Imperatorem Wielkiej Brytanii, moim synem"

Leluchu był zszokowany słowami „Co… Ale…" Leluchu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Charls wpatrywał się w swojego syna, gdy powiedział: „Udowodniłeś, że jesteś godny tej pozycji, ponieważ ze słabego chłopca stałeś się jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi na ziemi, więc zostań 99. cesarzem Wielkiej Brytanii"

Leluchu był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, gdy podszedł do niego ojciec i powiedział mu do ucha te słowa: „Przekażesz te słowa Bismarckowi *********, a on rozpozna cię jako nowego Cesarza i przeprowadzi twoje każde zamówienie "

Ku większemu zaskoczeniu Lelucha, jego ojciec przytulił go tak samo jak jego matka: „Zawsze będziemy cię kochać i Nunally najbardziej", powiedzieli Charls i Marini, dodając tylko: „Tak, zawsze będziemy cię kochać"

Po tych słowach oboje zniknęli, pozostawiając zszokowanego Lelucha stojącego pośrodku.

Zapadła cisza. Kiedy nagle przemówił CC. „Więc Leluch, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?" - zapytała wiedźma o zielonych włosach.

Leluchu milczał przez chwilę, kiedy nagle powiedział: „Ja ... myślę, że będę 99. Cesarzem Wielkiej Brytanii" odpowiedział, a kiedy to zrobił, na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

Na zewnątrz panował całkowity chaos, gdy jeden rycerz użył swojego rycerza Galahada, by zniszczyć innego Tomasza Wincentego. Kiedy jego komunikator nagle rozmawiał na prywatnej częstotliwości z Cesarzem. Zastanawiał się, czego chce jego wysokość. Gy odpowiedział, zobaczył twarz Upadłego Księcia i znanego Zero Terrorysty.

„Potrzebujesz czegoś, Wasza Wysokość", mimo że Leluchu vi Britania był znanym terrorystą, wciąż był księciem Wielkiej Brytanii.

Leluchu tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział mu pewne słowa „********".

Kiedy jeden rycerz usłyszał te słowa, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Charls nazwał Lelucha następnym cesarzem. Kiedy pozbył się udaru mózgu. w końcu zapytał.

„Więc jakie są twoje rozkazy, Wasza Wysokość?"

Kallen była zła, ponieważ kazano jej natychmiast wrócić do Ikarague. Musiała nie tylko wyposażyć swoich towarzyszy broni na polu bitwy, ale także przestać szukać lucha

Kiedy weszła do pokoju dowodzenia, otworzyła drzwi i krzyknęła: „Oghi, co się do cholery dzieje!" Ale kiedy zobaczyła, że cały Rycerz Rundy był w pokoju konferencyjnym, z wyjątkiem Suzaku Kururugi i Luciana.

„Powtórzę ofertę 99. cesarza Wielkiej Brytanii w zamian za strefę 11 i powrót Japonii. Chciałby, żebyś dał mu pilotkę Gurenę Kallen Kozuki" - powiedział rycerz jednego

Tamaki nagle krzyknął: „Ale nie zgodziliśmy się ze Schnizelem"

„Książę Schnizel nie jest cesarzem" - odpowiedział Bismark

„Ale…" Oghi Oghi próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Bismark szybko go przerwał.

„Ponadto cesarz chciałby, abyś wydał baronową Nu na zdradę imperium" - powiedział Bismark spokojnym, groźnym tonem

„Nie zrobiła nic złego, więc zostaw ją w spokoju." Oghi znów się kłócił

„Przeciwnie, pomimo twoich przekonań, baronowa Nu pracowała z tobą podstępnymi rycerzami"

"Zdradziecki!?" Szok rozbrzmiał w sali konferencyjnej pod adresem Knight One

„Panie Waldstein, z jakich powodów uważasz, że jesteśmy zdrajcami," zapytał Thodo, siedząc, ściskając swoją Katanę

„Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Zdradziłeś Zero za niekompletną prawdę, którą otrzymałeś od księcia Schnizela," powiedział stanowczo Bismarc.

„Co!? Skąd to wiesz?!" Tamaki krzyknął.

„Panie lord Waldstein, nie wiem o co ci chodzi". Zapytaj Kaguya Sumeragi. „Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zdradziliśmy Zero? Umarł w bitwie o Tokio"

„Lady Kaguya, wygląda na to, że nie wiesz o zdradzieckiej akcji twoich tak zderzonych towarzyszy."

„C-czekaj!" Oghi przeklął terminowe spotkanie z Rycerzami Rundy, ponieważ nie miał czasu poinformować Kaguyi o zdradzie Lelucha.

„Panie Waldstein, proszę wyjaśnij". - zapytała Kaguya, spoglądając podejrzliwie na swoich towarzyszy.

„Poczekaj, Brytyjczyku! Nie masz prawa ujawniać prywatnych spraw Blak Knight!" Nagisa Chiba zaprotestowała.

„Przeciwnie, gdy romans dotyczy jednego z członków rodziny królewskiej, staje się romansem Wielkiej Brytanii". Bismark odpowiedział pewnym głosem: „Umowa była bardzo prosta, w zamian za zero Schnizel miał dać ci obszar 11" w jego głosie można było usłyszeć pogardę dla Czarnych Rycerzy.

Kaguya był jeszcze bardziej oszołomiony „Czekaj, nie możesz sugerować, że wysocy członkowie Czarnych Rycerzy sprzedaliby Zero-San w ten sposób" Kagyga protestowała tak głośno, jak tylko mogła.

„Nic nie rozumiesz, Kaguya, Zero nas zdradził, Jego cuda były oszustami stworzonymi dzięki ..." zanim zdążył skończyć Bismark mu przerwał

„Używasz Gess?" zaskoczyło wszystkich w pokoju

„Ale skąd to wiesz?" - zapytał zszokowany Oghi

„Proszę, czy naprawdę myślałeś, że tylko Ty wiesz o Geassie, mam swoje tutaj" - powiedział, wskazując na lewe oko. Wszyscy w pokoju wzdrygnęli się na tę informację i nie wiedzieli, co robić. „Nie martw się, mój Geass nie kontroluje umysłów, ale pozwól, że zadam ci jedno pytanie ... Jak Zero może cię zdradzić, skoro dotrzymał obietnicy, Chciałeś zwycięstwa, dostałeś je, a inaczej, gdyby nie Zero, czarni rycerze nie istnieliby, więc proszę wyjaśnij mi, jak człowiek, który to wszystko stworzył, mógłby to odkryć - powiedział Lord Bismark

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Nikt nie wie, aby odpowiedzieć na Knight One, kiedy w końcu powiedział „Monika, czy byłbyś taki miły i powiedziałby im wszystko"

Monika tylko skinęła głową i odpowiedziała: „Tak, lordzie Bismarku, teraz wyjaśnię całą prawdę o Zero i jego motywach", powiedziała, kiedy rozpoczęła się prezentacja

Po kilku godzinach wyjaśniania głównym członkom Czarnych Rycerzy, kim był Zero i jego motywami w pokoju, można było usłyszeć Szok, niedowierzanie i gniew

Kaguya, który mówił zdenerwowanym, zdezorientowanym głosem, powiedział: „Kaname Oghi, czy naprawdę sprzedałeś Zero?"

„Cóż… Tak… ale dzięki temu odzyskamy Japonię" Oghi próbował przekonać Kaguye'a

Można było zobaczyć wściekłość na twarzy Kaguyi: „Tak, dostalibyśmy Japonię w zamian, ale co z krajami członkowskimi UFN, gdyby Japonia to zrobiła, byłoby to bezpieczne tylko przed księciem Schnizelem, a resztę krajów UFN można spokojnie zaatakować Oghi, nie tylko UFN i Czarnych Rycerzy z ich własnych powodów "Głos Kaguyi był pełen gniewu

Żaden z Czarnych Rycerzy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć ani jak naprawić sytuację

Nagle Bismark powiedział: „Lady Kaguya, może później spróbujesz rozwiązać sprawę i ukarać zdrajców Czarnych Rycerzy, ale prośba cesarza pozostaje do omówienia. W zamian za pilota Gurena zdobędę cały kraj".

„Poczekaj, sugerujesz, abyśmy ci ją tylko dali, po prostu ją poświęcił" - powiedział wściekle Oghi

Bismark mówił spokojnym tonem, jakby nie bał się mody Oghi. „Tak, ale zapewniam cię, że cesarz dotrzyma obietnicy, jeśli otrzyma pilota Gureana i tylko on ma moc uwolnienia obszaru 11"

Bismark dodał: „Po tym, jak powiedział mi, że musi jej wyjaśnić, ostatnie słowa" Kallen początkowo nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale po chwili ją oświecił

A jeśli lady Stadfeld nie chce być z cesarzem, może do ciebie wrócić - dodał Bismark.

„Nie ma takiego ..." Oghi próbował mówić, ale został odcięty przez Kallen

Kallen odpowiedział: „Powinienem zdecydować, co robić, a nie Oghi, lordzie Bismarku, akceptuję tę umowę". W pokoju był szok i niedowierzanie, co właśnie usłyszeli.

Oghi próbował przekonać Kallena, żeby tego nie robił „Kallen poczekaj, porozmawiajmy o tym ..." Ale Kallen znów go uciął

„Lepiej zamknij Oghi, bo nie jesteś moim bratem i nie możesz mi rozkazywać", powiedział Kallen groźnym głosem

Po tych słowach nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a Rycerze Rundy wraz z Kallenem opuścili salę konferencyjną

Jednak lord Bismark powiedział przed odejściem: „Miałem powiedzieć Villetowi Nu, że straciłeś wagę baronowej i zostałeś zwolniony z armii brytyjskiej i ogłosił zdrajcę Imperium". Po tych słowach odszedł, zostawiając zszokowanego Villeta, który zaczął płakać po usłyszeniu tych informacji.

Po chwili ciszy Tamaki odezwała się: „Co się tutaj stanie?! Czy ktoś może mi to wyjaśnić!" ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Miesiąc później Pałac Cesarski Pentagran

Wszyscy czekali na przybycie cesarza do sali tronowej, byli tam prawie wszyscy arystokraci i członkowie rodziny królewskiej. Kiedy nagle rozległ się krzyk

„Przedstawia swoją cesarską majestatię 99. cesarzowi Świętemu Brytyjskiemu Imperatorowi!"

Wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć nowego cesarza. Ale kiedy zobaczyli nowego cesarza idącego na czerwonym dywanie, nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom, których właśnie widzieli

Cesarz po przejściu na czerwony dywan usiadł na tronie cesarza i powiedział: „Mam 99 lat. Cesarz świętego imperium brytyjskiego, Leluchu Vi Britania"

„Hę ?! Czy to naprawdę ty?" - zapytała oszołomiona 5 księżniczka Karina

„Czy żyłeś cały ten czas?" - zapytała księżniczka Giverna

Leluchu uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział: „Tak, moje drogie siostry, żyłem cały ten czas, a teraz przyszedłem zabrać to, co moje"

Pierwszy książę nagle powiedział: „Lelycju, cieszę się, że żyjesz, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że Nunnaly żyje, wiedziałem, że istnieje szansa, że ty też przeżyłeś, ale czy nie posuniesz się zbyt daleko, to tron naszego Ojca ... "

Leluchu powiedział nagle „98. Cesarz nazwał mnie 99. Cesarz przed śmiercią"

„Dlatego jestem nowym cesarzem"

Niektórzy szlachcice się nie zgadzali, ale Leluchu uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ponieważ przekonał większość wpływowych szlachciców, aby do niego podeszli, a tych, którzy nie zginęli, skazał go na śmierć

Giwerna po wstrząsie krzyknęła natychmiast: „Strażnicy natychmiast usuną tego głupka!" krzyczała księżniczka

Strażnicy natychmiast rzucili się, aby usunąć go z tronu, ale nagle odezwał się rycerz: „Wstań, przestań!" krzyknął Lord Bismark w towarzystwie innych Okrągłych Rycerzy

„Panie Bismark, dzięki Bogu, że przybyłeś" - powiedział z ulgą Odyseusz - „Proszę powiedz mojemu głupiemu bratu, aby skończył ten głupi żart", ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Rycerzy Okrągłych zignorował go, a następnie stanął przed tronem z resztą rund

Potem powiedział: „Cesarz Charls z Wielkiej Brytanii naprawdę nazywał Lelucha 99. Cesarz Wielkiej Brytanii" po tych słowach uklęknął wraz z resztą rycerzy i powiedział „Wybacz nam, że opóźniamy twoją wysokość"

W sali tronowej nikt nie mógł w to uwierzyć, najpotężniejszy rycerz imperium właśnie przyznał, że Leluchu został nowym cesarzem Wielkiej Brytanii. Po chwili ciszy i szoku szlachta z kolei zaczęła klękać, podobnie jak rodzina królewska, ponieważ wiedzieli, że jeśli tego nie zrobią, zostaną straceni za zdradę

Nagle jeden z arystokratów zaczął krzyczeć, a reszta pociągu dodała okrzyk „All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

Po tym Leluchu wysuszył rękę, aby uciszyć tłum przed sobą. Powoli wszyscy wstali z ziemi, a Rycerze Rundy wstąpili pierwsi, a następnie stanęli po obu stronach tronu. Wszyscy jednak zastanawiali się, dlaczego Bismark stał po lewej stronie zamiast po prawej stronie Cesarza.

„Moim pierwszym aktem jako cesarza jest zrzeczenie się pozycji Rycerza Siedmiu Kururuga Suzaku". Chociaż szlachta tego nie pokazała, wielu z nich było zachwyconych nowymi rozkazami Lelucha.

Nagle w pokoju rozległo się głośne stukot butów, a kiedy wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, kto to jest, zobaczyli rudowłosego nastolatka w mundurze Round Knights, ale bardziej ozdobionym czarno-czerwoną peleryną

-Ikaragua Ship-

Czarni rycerze zamarli, gdy zobaczyli, gdzie jest Kallen. Do tej pory myśleli, że została porwana i uwięziona.

Zdegradowani Oghi, którzy teraz nie mieli prawie żadnej władzy, tak jak prawie wszyscy Czarni Rycerze, którzy byli zaangażowani w spisek przeciwko zeru, w końcu zapytali

„CO KALLEN ROBI W ŚWIETLE KURWA!" Oghi nie wierzył

Powrót do Pałacu Cesarskiego w Pentagramie

Podczas tej ceremonii Kallen nosiła brytyjskie włosy ze szkoły, a jej okrągły rycerski mundur ozdobiono złotymi ozdobami, a kolor munduru był podobny do jej peleryny

Kiedy Kallen poszedł na tron i ukląkł, mówiąc „Wasza Wysokość"

„Kallen Stadelden, jako cesarz, postanowił utworzyć nowego członka Rycerzy Rundy, którego pozycja stoi ponad resztą, którego obowiązki są wyłączne na podstawie rozkazów samego cesarza i musi mu towarzyszyć przez cały czas, gdziekolwiek mu się to uda i chroń go, Knight Zero ", mówią Cesarz

Wszyscy byli cicho i nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć, a jeśli nawet spróbowaliby się nie zgodzić, mogliby stracić, więc pozostali cicho

W końcu cesarz przemówił: „W zamian za służenie, mój osobisty rycerzu, spełni jeden z twoich wymagań, czy akceptujesz?"

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział Kallen ze stuprocentowym przekonaniem

„Bardzo dobrze, jakie jest twoje życzenie?" zapytał Lelluchu

Kallen odpowiada obecnym i charyzmatycznym głosem: „Chcę wyzwolenia kraju znanego jako Japonia"

„Bardzo dobrze, więc wstań Knight Zero Kallen Stadfelden"

Potem wstała, poszła na prawą stronę tronu i stanęła po prawej stronie od cesarza

Leluchu tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział: „Od dziś Święte Imperium Brytyjskie stanie się postrachem każdej osoby lub kraju, który użyje nad nimi władzy, Ci, którzy mają moc bać się mnie, a ci bez władzy dołączają do mnie. 99. Imperator brytyjski osądzi ten świat wraz z moimi Rycerzami Rundy. All Hail Britania "

Do krzyku dołączyli jego rycerz, żołnierz, szlachcic, rodzina cesarska i zwykli ludzie, którzy oglądali transmisję

Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się ten rozdział i że poczekasz na następny. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, wzorowałem się na historii zatytułowanej Alternative Path to Get the Crown. Jest tu wiele odniesień, ale od następnego momentu większość będzie moją historią, a ja będę jeszcze lepszy, więc cześć i czoło!


	2. Episode-2- New order

Episode-1-Rise of The New Emporer

„Powiedz Leluchu, czy naprawdę wierzysz, że możesz pokonać Schnizela swoją mocą" - 98. Cesarz zapytał syn, który stał przed nim

Leluchu spojrzał na swojego Ojca, który powoli rozpadał się na cząstki: „Tak, wierzę, że to zrobię, ponieważ byłem i nadal jestem człowiekiem cudów"

Charls spojrzał na syna z dziwnym uśmiechem: „Wiesz co, synu, nie jesteśmy tak bardzo od siebie różni" i zaczął się śmiać cicho

Mariane spojrzała ze smutkiem na swojego męża „Straciliśmy Charlsa, ale szczególnie nasz syn nas pobił"

Charls skinął głową i zaakceptował: „Tak, ale dzięki temu nasz syn pokazał, że jest godny"

Leluchu był zaskoczony odpowiedzią ojca i zapytał go: „Ale ile jestem wart?".

Charls uśmiechnął się, gdy powiedział: „Jesteś godzien zostać 99. Imperatorem Wielkiej Brytanii, moim synem"

Leluchu był zszokowany słowami „Co… Ale…" Leluchu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Charls wpatrywał się w swojego syna, gdy powiedział: „Udowodniłeś, że jesteś godny tej pozycji, ponieważ ze słabego chłopca stałeś się jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi na ziemi, więc zostań 99. cesarzem Wielkiej Brytanii"

Leluchu był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, gdy podszedł do niego ojciec i powiedział mu do ucha te słowa: „Przekażesz te słowa Bismarckowi *********, a on rozpozna cię jako nowy Cesarza i przeprowadzi twoje twoje zamówienie"

Ku większemu zaskoczeniu Lelucha, jego ojciec przytulił go tak samo jak jego matka: „Zawsze muszę cię kochać i Nunally najbardziej", powiedzieli Charls i Marini, dodając tylko: „Tak, zawsze musisz cię kochać"

Po tych słowach oboje zniknęli, pozostawiając zszokowanego Lelucha stojącego pośrodku.

Zapadła cisza. Kiedy nagle przemówił CC. „Więc Leluch, co oceniasz teraz zrobić?" - zapytała wiedźma o zielone włosach.

Leluchu milczał przez chwilę, kiedy nagle powiedział: „Ja ... myślę, że będę 99. Cesarzem Wielkiej Brytanii" pasuje, a kiedy to zrobiłem, na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

Na zewnątrz panował całkowity chaos, gdy jeden rycerz użył swojego rycerza Galahada, przez zniszczyć innego Tomasza Wincentego. Kiedy jego komunikator nagle rozmawiał na prywatnej częstotliwości z Cesarzem. Zastanawiał się, czego chce jego wysokość. Gy odpowiada, zobaczył twarz Upadłego Księcia i znanego Zero Terrorysty.

„Potrzebuję czegoś, Wasza Wysokość", mimo że Leluchu vi Britania był znanym terrorystą, wciąż był księciem Wielkiej Brytanii.

Leluchu tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział mu określone słowa „********".

Kiedy jeden rycerz usłyszał te słowa, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Charls nazwał Lelucha następnie cesarzem. Kiedy pozbył się udaru mózgu. w końcu zapytał.

„Więc jakie są twoje rozkazy, Wasza Wysokość?"

Kallen była zła, ponieważ kazano jej natychmiastowy powrót do Ikarague. Musiała nie tylko wyposażyć swoich towarzyszy broni na polu bitwy, ale także przestać szukać luchy

Kiedy weszliśmy do pokoju dowodzenia, otworzyłem drzwi i krzyknęła: „Oghi, co się do cholery dzieje!" Ale kiedy zobaczyłem, że cały Rycerz Rundy był w pokoju konferencyjnym, z wyjątkiem Suzaku Kururugi i Luciana.

„Powtórzę ofertę 99. cesarza Wielkiej Brytanii w zamian za strefę 11 i powrót Japonii. Chciałby, żebyś dał mu pilotkę Gurenę Kallen Kozuki "- powiedział rycerz jednego

Tamaki nagle krzyknął: „Ale nie zgodziliśmy się ze Schnizelem"

„Książę Schnizel nie jest cesarzem" - przyznany Bismark

„Ale…" Oghi Oghi przeczytał coś, ale Bismark szybko go przerwał.

„Ponadto cesarz chciałby, abyś wydał baronową Nu na zdradę imperium" - powiedział Bismark spokojny, groźnym tonem

„Nie zrobiła nic złego, więc zostaw ją w spokoju." Oghi ponownie się kłócił

„Przeciwnie, pomimo twoich przekonań, baronowa Nu pracowała z tobą podstępnymi rycerzami"

„Zdradziecki !?" Szok rozbrzmiał w sali konferencyjnej pod adresem Knight One

„Panie Waldstein, z możliwych powodów, że jesteśmy zdrajcami," zapytał Thodo, objęte, ściskając swoją Katanę

„Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Zdradziłeś Zero za niekompletną prawdę, którą otrzymałeś od księcia Schnizela, "powiedział stanowczo Bismarc.

"Współ!? Skąd to wiesz ?! "Tamaki krzyknął.

„Panie lord Waldstein, nie wiem o co chodzi". Zapytaj Kaguya Sumeragi. „Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zdradziliśmy Zero? Umarł w bitwie o Tokio"

„Lady Kaguya, wygląda na, że nie wiesz o zdradzieckiej akcji twoich tak zderzonych towarzyszy."

„C-czekaj!" Oghi przeklął terminowe spotkanie z Rycerzami Rundy, ponieważ nie miał czasu poinformował Kaguyi o zdradzie Lelucha.

„Panie Waldstein, proszę wyjaśnij". - zapytała Kaguya, spoglądając podejrzliwie na swoich towarzyszy.

„Poczekaj, Brytyjczyku! Nie masz prawa ujawniać przechowuj ofertę Blak Knight! "Nagisa Chiba zaprotestowała.

„Przeciwnie, gdy romans dotyczy jednej z członków rodziny królewskiej, staje się romansem Wielkiej Brytanii". Bismark dostosowane objęte głosem: „Umowa była bardzo prosta, w zamian za zero Schnizel miał dany obszar 11" w jego głosie można było usłyszeć pogardę dla Czarnych Rycerzy.

Kaguya był jeszcze bardziej oszołomiony „Czekaj, nie możesz sugerować, że wysocy członkowie Czarnych Rycerzy sprzedaliby Zero-San w ten sposób"

„Nic nie rozumiesz, Kaguya, Zero nas zdradził, Jego cuda były oszustami stworzonymi dzięki ..." zanim zdążył skończyć Bismark mu przerwał

„Używasz Gess?" Zaskoczyło wszystkich w pokoju

„Ale skąd to wiesz?" - zapytał zszokowany Oghi

„Proszę, czy naprawdę myślałeś, że tylko Ty wiesz o Geassie, mam swoje tutaj" - powiedział, wskazując na lewe oko. Wszyscy w pokoju wzdłużrygnęli się na tę uwagę i nie wiedzieli, co robić. „Nie martw się, mój Geass umysłów, ale pozwól, że zadam ci jedno pytanie ... Jak Zero może cię zdradzić, skoro dotrzymał obietnicy, Chciałeś zwycięstwa, dostałeś je, inaczej inaczej to wszystko stworzył, mógł to odkryć - powiedział Lord Bismark

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Nikt nie wie, aby odpowiedzieć na Knight One, kiedy w końcu powiedział „Monika, czy byłbyś taki miły i powiedziałby im wszystko"

Monika tylko skinęła głową i odpowiedza: „Tak, lordzie Bismarku, teraz wyjaśnij całą prawdę o Zero i jego motywach", otwórz, kiedy się składa prezentacja

Po kilku godzinach wyjaśnienia członkostwa Czarnych Rycerzy, kim był Zero i jego motywami w pokoju, można było usłyszeć Szok, niedowierzanie i gniew

Kaguya, który mówił zdenerwowanym, zdezorientowanym głosem, powiedział: „Kaname Oghi, czy naprawdę sprzedałeś Zero?"

„Cóż… Tak… ale dzięki temu odzyskamy Japonię" Oghi przetestować Kaguye'a

Można było zobaczyć wściekłość na twarz Kaguyi: „Tak, dostalibyśmy Japonię w zamian, ale z krajami podlegającymi UFN, gdyby Japonia to zrobiła, to objęło to tylko przed księciem Schnizelem, a resztą krajów UFN można spokojnie zaatakować Oghi, nie tylko UFN i Czarnych Rycerzy z ich potrzebami "Głos Kaguyi był pełen gniewu

Żaden z Czarnych Rycerzy nie wiem, co oznacza ani jak analizować sytuację

Nagle Bismark powiedział: „Lady Kaguya, może później próbować rozwiązać problemy i ukarać zdrajców Czarnych Rycerzy, ale prośba cesarza pozostaje do omówienia. W zamian za pilota Gurena zdobędę cały kraj ".

„Poczekaj, sugerujesz, abyśmy ci ją tylko dali, po prostu ją poświęcił" - powiedział wściekle Oghi

Bismark mówił spokojnym tonem, jakby nie bał się mody Oghi. „Tak, ale zapewniam cię, że cesarz dotrzyma obietnicy, jeśli otrzymasz pilot Gureana i tylko on ma moc uwolnienia objęte 11"

Bismark zawiera: „Po tym, jak powiedział mi, że musi ją wyjaśnić, ostatnie słowa" Kallen początkowo nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale po chwili ją oświecić

A jeśli lady Stadfeld nie chce być z cesarzem, może do ciebie wrócić - pobrać Bismark.

„Nie ma takiego ..." Oghi przeczytać mówić, ale został odcięty przez Kallen

Kallen spełnia: „Powinienem zdecydować, co robić, a nie Oghi, lordzie Bismarku, akceptuję tę umowę". W pokoju był szok i niedowierzanie, co właśnie usłyszeli.

Oghi zrozumiał Kallena, żeby tego nie robił „Kallen poczekaj, porozmawiajmy o tym ..." Ale Kallen ponownie go uciął

„Lepiej zamknij Oghi, bo nie jesteś moim bratem i nie możesz mi rozkazywać", powiedział Kallen groźnym głosem

Po tych słowach nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a Rycerze Rundy wraz z Kallenem opuścili salę konferencyjną

Jednak lord Bismark powiedział przed odejściem: „Miałem powiedzieć Villetowi Nu, że straciłem cię baronowej i zostałeś zwolniony z armii brytyjskiej i ogłosił zdrajcę Imperium".

Po chwili ciszy Tamaki odezwała się: „Co się tutaj stanie ?! Czy ktoś może mi to wyjaśnić! "Ale nikt mu nie odpowiada.

Miesiąc później Pałac Cesarski Pentagran

Wszyscy czekali na przybycie cesarza do sali tronowej, byli tam prawie wszyscy arystokraci i członkowie rodziny królewskiej. Kiedy nagle rozległ się krzyk

„Przedstawia swoją cesarską majestatię 99. cesarzowi Świętemu Brytyjskiemu Imperatorowi!"

Wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć nowego cesarza. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem nowego cesarza idącego na czerwonym daniu, nie mogliśmy uwierzyć zamkniętym oczom, które właśnie widzieli

Cesarz po przejściu na czerwony dywan usiadł na tronie cesarza i powiedział: „Mam 99 lat. Cesarz świętego imperium brytyjskiego, Leluchu Vi Britania "

"On ?! Czy to naprawdę ty? "- zapytała oszołomiona 5 księżniczka Karina

„Czy żyłeś cały ten czas?" - zapytała księżniczka Giverna

Leluchu uśmiechnął się i przyznał: „Tak, moje drogie siostry, żyłem cały ten czas, a teraz przyszedłem zabrać do, co moje"

Pierwszy książkę nagle powiedział: „Lelycju, cieszę się, że żyjesz, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że

Leluchu powiedział nagle „98. Cesarz nazwał mnie 99. Cesarz przed śmiercią "

„Dlatego jestem nowym cesarzem"

Wspólne szlachcice się nie zgadzają, ale Leluchu uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ponieważ są przekonani o największych wpływach szlachciców, aby zrobić mu podeszli, a ci, którzy nie zginęli, skazał go na śmierć

Giwerna po wstrząsie krzyknęła natychmiast: „Strażnicy natychmiast usunąłem tego głupka!" Krzyczała księżniczka

Strażnicy natychmiast rzucili się, aby usunąć go z tronu, ale nagle odezwał się rycerz: „Wstań, przestań!" Krzyknął Lord Bismark w towarzystwie innych Okrągłych Rycerzy

„Panie Bismark, dzięki Bogu, że przybyłeś" - powiedział z ulgą Odyseusz - „Proszę powiedz mojemu głupiemu bratu, aby skończyć ten głupi żart", ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Rycerzy Okrągłych zignorował go, a stan stanął przed tronem z resztą rund

Potem powiedział: „Cesarz Charls z Wielkiej Brytanii naprawdę nazywał Lelucha 99. Cesarz Wielkiej Brytanii" po tych słowach uklęknął wraz z resztą rycerzy i powiedział „Wybacz nam, że opóźniamy twoją wysokość"

W sali tronowej nikt nie mógł w uwierzyć, najpotężniejszy rycerz imperium właśnie przyznał, że Leluchu został nowym cesarzem Wielkiej Brytanii. Po chwili ciszy i szoku szlachta z kolei zaczęła się klękać, Połącz jak rodzina królewska, ponieważ wiedzieli, że jeśli tego nie zrobisz, straciłem za zdradę

Nagle jeden z arystokratów zaczął krzyczeć, a reszta pociągu dodała okrzyk „All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

„All Hail Leluch"

Po tym Leluchu wysuszył połączenie, aby uciszyć tłum przed sobą. Powoli wszyscy wstali z ziemi, a Rycerze Rundy wstąpili pierwsi, a następnie stanęli po obu stronach tronu. Wszyscy jednak zastanawiają się, dlaczego Bismark stał po lewej stronie zamiast po prawej stronie Cesarza.

„Moim pierwszym aktem jako cesarza jest zrzeczenie się pozycji Rycerza Siedmiu Kururuga Suzaku". Chociaż szlachta tego nie pokazuje, wielu z nich było zachwyconych nowymi rozkazami Lelucha.

Nagle w pokoju rozległo się głośno stukot butów, a kiedy wszyscy odwróciliśmy się, by zobaczyć, kto to jest, zobaczyłem rudowłosego nastolatka w mundurze Round Knights, ale bardziej ozdobionym czarno-czerwoną peleryną

-Ikaragua Ship-

Czarni rycerze zamarli, gdy zobaczyli, gdzie jest Kallen. Do tej pory myśleli, że była porwana i uwięziona.

Zdegradowani Oghi, którzy teraz nie mieli prawie wszystkich uprawnień, tak jak prawie wszyscy Czarni Rycerze, którzy byli zaangażowani w spisek przeciwko zeru, w zapytaniu

„CO KALLEN ROBI W ŚWIETLE KURWA!" Oghi nie wierzył

Powrót do Pałacu Cesarskiego w Pentagramie

Podczas tej ceremonii Kallen nosi brytyjskie włosy ze szkoły, a jej okrągły rycerski mundur ozdobiony złotymi ozdobami, a kolor munduru był podobny do jej peleryny

Kiedy Kallen poszedł na tron i ukląkł, mówiąc „Wasza Wysokość"

„Kallen Stadelden, jako cesarz, zdecydował się utworzyć nowego zastosowania Rycerzy Rundy, pozycję pozycji ponad resztą, obowiązkowe obowiązki są dostępne na podstawie rozkazu samego cesarza i muzyki mu towarzyszą przez cały czas, gdziekolwiek się uda i chroń go, Knight Zero", przeczytać Cesarz

Wszyscy byliśmy cicho i nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć, a nawet jeśli spróbowaliby się nie zgodzić, mogliby stracić, więc pozostali cicho

W końcu cesarz przemówił: „W zamian za służba, mój osobisty rycerzu, spełniający jeden z twoich dostosowań, czy akceptujesz?"

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział Kallen ze stuprocentowym przekonaniem

„Bardzo dobrze, jakie jest twoje zapytanie?" Zapytał Lelluchu

Kallen odpowiada obecnym i charyzmatycznym głosem: „Chcę wyzwolenia kraju znanego jako Japonia"

„Bardzo dobrze, więc wstań Knight Zero Kallen Stadfelden"

Potem wstała, poszła na prawdę stronę tronu i stanęła po prawej stronie od cesarza

Leluchu tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział: „Od dziś Święte Imperium Brytyjskie stan się postrachem każdej osoby lub kraju, który mógł użyć nad nimi władzy, Ci, którzy mogą mieć moc bać się mnie, a bez władzy dołączają do mnie. 99. Imperator brytyjski osądzi ten świat wraz z moimi Rycerzami Rundy. All Hail Britania "

Do krzyku dołączyli jego rycerz, żołnierz, szlachcic, rodzina cesarska i zwykli ludzie, oglądali transmisję

Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się ten rozdział i że poczekasz na następny. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, wzorowałem się na historii zatytułowanej Alternative Path to Get the Crown. Jest tu wiele odniesień, ale od ostatniego momentu będzie moja historia, a ja będę jeszcze lepszy, więc cześć i czoło!


End file.
